1001 discos que hai que escoitar antes de morrer
1001 discos que hai que escoitar antes de morrer é un libro do crítico británico Robert Dimery coa colaboración de Michael Lydon, cofundador da revista Rolling Stone. A lista Anos 50 * Frank Sinatra – In the Wee Small Hours * Elvis Presley – Elvis Presley (1956) * Louvin Brothers – Tragic Songs of Life * Prima, Louis – Wildest * Domino, Fats – This is Fats * Ellington, Duke – At Newport (1956) * Frank Sinatra – Songs for Swingin’ Lovers! * Crickets – Chirping... * Basie, Count – Atomic Mr Basie * Monk, Thelonious – Brilliant Corners * Sabú Martínez – Palo Congo * Davis, Miles – Birth of the Cool * Machito – Kenya * Little Richard – Here’s… * Puente, Tito & His Orchestra – Dance Mania (1958) * Holiday, Billie – Lady in Satin * Elliott, Jack – Jack Takes the Floor * Vaughan, Sarah – At Mister Kelly’s * Fitzgerald, Ella – Sings the Gershwin Song Book * Charles, Ray – Genius of… (1959) * Davis, Miles – Kind of Blue * Robbins, Marty – Gunfighter Ballads & Trail Songs * Brubeck, Dave – Time Out Anos 60 * Baez, Joan – Joan Baez (1960) * Presley, Elvis – Elvis is Back! * Makeba, Miriam – Miriam Makeba (1960) * Everly Brothers – A Date with the… * Smith, Jimmy – Back at the Chicken Shack * Muddy Waters – At Newport * Evans, Bill – Sunday at the Village Vanguard * Charles, Ray - Modern Sounds in Country & Western Music * Booker T & the MGs – Green Onions * Getz, Stan & Charlie Byrd – Jazz Samba * Price, Ray – Night Life * Beatles – With the… * Bob Dylan – The Freewheelin' Bob Dylan (1963) * Spector, Phil & Various Artists – A Christmas Gift for You * Cooke, Sam – Live at the Harlem Square o Mingus, Charles – ''Black Saint & the Sinner Lady o Brown, James – Live at the Apollo (1963) o Getz, Stan & João Gilberto – Getz/Gilberto o Beatles – A Hard Day’s Night o Brel, Jacques – Olympia 64 o Burke, Solomon – Rock ‘n’ Soul o Springfield, Dusty - A Girl Called Dusty o Rolling Stones – Rolling Stones (1st Album) o Owens, Buck – I’ve Got a Tiger by the Tail o Lewis, Jerry Lee – Live at the Star Club, Hamburg o Sonics – Here Are the… * Bob Dylan – Bringing It All Back Home (1965) * Redding, Otis – Otis Blue… Sings Soul * The Beach Boys – Today! * Coltrane, John – A Love Supreme * King, B.B. – Live at the Regal * Beatles – Rubber Soul (1965) o Jansch, Bert – Bert Jansch o The Byrds - Mr Tambourine Man * Bob Dylan – Highway 61 Revisited (1965) o The Who – My Generation * Beatles – Revolver (1966) * The Beach Boys – Pet Sounds (1966) o Neil, Fred – Fred Neil (1st Album) o The Byrds – Fifth Dimension * Bob Dylan – Blonde on Blonde (1966) o Monks – Black Monk Time o The Kinks – Face to Face o Mamas & the Papas – If You Can Believe Your Eyes & Ears o Revere, Paul & the Raiders – Midnight Ride o Mothers of Invention – Freak Out! o Rolling Stones – Aftermath o Simon & Garfunkel – Parsley, Sage, Rosemary & Thyme o 13th Floor Elevators – Psychedelic Sounds of the... o John Mayall’s Blues Breakers – With Eric Clapton o Yardbirds – Yardbirds Roger the Engineer (1st Album) o Simone, Nina – Wild is the Wind o Gilberto, Astrud – Beach Samba o Nico – Chelsea Girl o Beatles – Sgt Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band * Country Joe & the Fish – Electric Music for the Mind & Body * Buffalo Springfield – Again * Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band – Safe as Milk * Moby Grape – Moby Grape (1st Album) * Love – Da Capo o Beau Brummels – Triangle o Monkees – Headquarters o Buckley, Tim – Goodbye & Hello o Love – Forever Changes o Cream – Disraeli Gears o Pink Floyd – Piper at the Gates of Dawn o Who – Sell Out o Velvet Underground - & Nico o Sinatra, Frank - Frank Albert Sinatra & Antonio Carlos Jobim o Doors – Doors (1st Album) o Young Rascals – Groovin’ o Jefferson Airplane – Surrealistic Pillow o The Kinks – Something Else by the… o Donovan – Sunshine Superman o Haggard, Merle – I’m a Lonesome Fugitive o Hendrix, Jimi – Are You Experienced o Electric Prunes – I Had too Much to Dream (Last Night) o Lynn, Loretta – Don’t Come Home a Drinkin’ (With Lovin’ on Your Mind) o Sharma, Shivkumar / Brij Bushan Kabra / Hariprasad Chaurasia – Call of the Valley o Velvet Underground – White Light/White Heat o Hendrix, Jimi – Axis: Bold as Love o Franklin, Aretha – I Never Loved a Man the Way I Love You * Rolling Stones – Beggars Banquet (1968) * Traffic – Traffic (2nd Album) * Incredible String Band – Hangman’s Beautiful Daughter * Kinks – Village Green Preservation Society * Shankar, Ravi – Sounds of India (1968) * Mutantes, os – Mutantes, os o Hendrix, Jimi – Electric Ladyland o Cohen, Leonard – Songs of… o Cash, Johnny – At Folsom Prison o Nyro, Laura – Eli & the Thirteenth Confession o Franklin, Aretha – Lady Soul o Blue Cheer – Vincebus Eruptum o Byrds – Notorious Byrd Brothers o Big Brother & the Holding Company – Cheap Thrills o United States of America – United States of America o Dr John – Gris Gris o Iron Butterfly – In a Gadda da Vida o Pretty Things – S.F. Sorrow o Simon & Garfunkel – Bookends o Small Faces – Ogdens’ Nut Gone Flake o Band – Music from Big Pink o Beck, Jeff – Truth o Veloso, Caetano – Caetano Veloso (1968) o Walker, Scott – Scott 2 o Zombies – Odessey & Oracle o Morrison, Van – Astral Weeks o Byrds – Sweetheart of the Rodeo * Beatles – The Beatles (álbum)The Beatles (1968) o Mothers of Invention – We’re Only in it for the Money * Young, Neil – Everybody Knows This is Nowhere * Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band – Trout Mask Replica * Creedence Clearwater Revival – Bayou Country * Crosby, Stills & Nash – Crosby, Stills & Nash * Blood, Sweat & Tears - Blood, Sweat & Tears (2nd Album) o Flying Burrito Brothers – Gilded Palace of Sin o Cash, Johnny – At San Quentin o Creedence Clearwater Revival – Green River o Beatles – Abbey Road o Who – Tommy o Davis, Miles – In a Silent Way o Bee Gees – Odessa o Pentangle – Basket of Light * Rolling Stones – Let it Bleed (1969) o Drake, Nick – Five Leaves Left o Springfield, Dusty – Dusty in Memphis o Presley, Elvis – From Elvis in Memphis o Velvet Underground – Velvet Underground (3rd Album) o Quicksilver Messenger Service – Happy Trails o Led Zeppelin – Led Zeppelin o Band – Band (2nd Album) o Led Zeppelin – II o MC5 – Kick Out the Jams o Temptations – Cloud Nine o Sly & the Family Stone – Stand! o Buckley, Tim – Happy Sad o Chicago Transit Authority Chicago - Chicago Transit Authority (1969) o Fairport Convention – Unhalfbricking o Youngbloods – Elephant Mountain o Hayes, Isaac – Hot Buttered Soul o Grateful Dead – Live/Dead o Kinks – Arthur: Or the Decline & Fall of the British Empire o King Crimson – In the Court of the Crimson King o Cohen, Leonard – Songs from a Room * Fairport Convention – Liege & Lief * Walker, Scott – Scott 4 * Stooges – Stooges (1st Album) * Spence, Alexander ‘Skip’ – Oar * Zappa, Frank – Hot Rats Anos 70 Anos 80 * Adam & the Ants – Kings of the Wild Frontier * Dexys Midnight Runners – Searching for the Young Soul Rebels * AC/DC – Back in Black * Cramps – Songs the Lord Taught Us * Dead Kennedys – Fresh Fruit for Rotting Vegetables * Peter Gabriel – Peter Gabriel (III) * Soft Boys – Underwater Moonlight * Cure – Seventeen Seconds * Echo & the Bunnymen – Crocodiles * Motörhead – Ace of Spades * Killing Joke – Killing Joke (1st Album) o Judas Priest – British Steel o Circle Jerks – Group Sex o Talking Heads – Remain in Light o Joy Division – Closer o Iron Maiden – Iron Maiden (1st Album) o Undertones – Hypnotised o Jam – Sound Affects o Waits, Tom – Heartattack & Vine o UB40 – Signing Off o Teardrop Explodes – Kilimanjaro o Specials – More Specials o Winwood, Steve – Arc of a Diver o Pretenders – Pretenders (1st Album) * Einstürzende Neubauten – Kollaps * Siouxsie & the Banshees – Juju * Heaven 17 – Penthouse & Pavement * Go-Gos – Beauty & the Beat * Motörhead – No Sleep 'Til Hammersmith * Soft Cell – Non Stop Erotic Cabaret * Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark – Architecture & Morality * Eno, Brian & David Byrne – My Life in the Bush of Ghosts * Black Flag – Damaged * X – Wild Gift * Psychedelic Furs – Talk, Talk, Talk * Human League – Dare o Gun Club – Fire of Love o Bauhaus – Mask o Womack, Bobby – Poet o Tom Tom Club – Tom Tom Club (1st Album) * Rush – Moving Pictures o ABBA – Visitors o ABC – Lexicon of Love o Prince – 1999 o Grandmaster Flash & the Furious Five – Message, the o Costello, Elvis – Imperial Bedroom * The Cure – Pornography o Dexys Midnight Runners – Too Rye Ay o Simple Minds – New Gold Dream (81, 82, 83, 84) * Madness – Rise & Fall * Donald Fagen – Nightfly * Haircut One Hundred – Pelican West * Kate Bush – Dreaming, the * Orange Juice – Rip it Up o Jackson, Michael – Thriller * Birthday Party – Junkyard * Venom – Black Metal * Bruce Springsteen – Nebraska * Associates – Sulk * Iron Maiden – Number of the Beast * Duran Duran – Rio o Violent Femmes – Violent Femmes o McLaren, Malcolm – Duck Rock * Def Leppard – Pyromania * R.E.M. – Murmur o The The – Soul Mining o Waits, Tom – Swordfishtrombones o Blue Nile – A Walk Across the Rooftops o Hanoi Rocks – Back to Mystery City o Lauper, Cyndi – She’s So Unusual o Simon, Paul – Hearts & Bones o Echo & the Bunnymen – Porcupine o ZZ Top – Eliminator o Eurythmics – Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) * U2 – War * Police – Synchronicity * Meat Puppets – II * Culture Club – Colour by Numbers * Frankie Goes to Hollywood – Welcome to the Pleasuredome o Run DMC – Run DMC (1984) o Sade – Diamond Life o Cocteau Twins – Treasure * Minor Threat – Out of Step * Van Halen – 1984 * Prince – Purple Rain * Replacements – Let it Be * Style Council – Café Bleu * Tina Turner - Private Dancer * Echo & the Bunnymen – Ocean Rain * Minutemen – Double Nickels on the Dime * Cole, Lloyd & the Commotions – Rattlesnakes * N’Dour, Youssou – Immigrés o Springsteen, Bruce – Born in the USA o Fall – This Nation’s Saving Grace o Ibrahim, Abdullah – Water from an Ancient Well o Aha – Hunting High & Low o Tears for Fears – Songs from the Big Chair o Dire Straits – Brothers in Arms o Prefab Sprout – Steve McQueen (aka Two Wheels Good) * Mekons – Fear & Whiskey * Big Black – Atomizer * Vega, Suzanne – Suzanne Vega * Pogues – Rum, Sodomy & the Lash * Bush, Kate – Hounds of Love o Smiths – Meat is Murder o Waits, Tom – Rain Dogs o Jesus & Mary Chain – Psychocandy o New Order – Low Life o Simply Red – Picture Book o Dexys Midnight Runners – Don’t Stand Me Down * Scritti Politti – Cupid & Psyche 85 * Costello, Elvis – Blood & Chocolate * Afrika Bambaataa & the Soul Sonic Force – Planet Rock: The Album * Beastie Boys – Licensed to Ill * Metallica – Master of Puppets * The The – Infected * Griffith, Nanci – Last of the True Believers * Bragg, Billy – Talking with the Taxman About Poetry * Talk Talk – Colour of Spring * Megadeth – Peace Sells… But Who’s Buying? * Bon Jovi – Slippery When Wet * Sonic Youth – Evol o Slayer – Reign in Blood o Throwing Muses – Throwing Muses (1986) * Simon, Paul – Graceland * Run DMC – Raising Hell * XTC – Skylarking * Earle, Steve – Guitar Town * Bad Brains – I Against I o Baker, Anita – Rapture o Smiths – Queen is Dead o Gabriel, Peter – So o Anthrax – Among the Living o Dinosaur Jr – You’re Living All Over Me o Parton, Dolly with Linda Ronstadt & Emmylou Harris – Trio o Def Leppard – Hysteria o REM – Document o Prince – Sign ‘O’ the Times * Cult – Electric * Depeche Mode – Music for the Masses * Sisters of Mercy – Floodland * Michael, George – Faith * Hüsker Dü – Warehouse: Songs & Stories * Butthole Surfers – Locust Abortion Technician * Piazzolla, Astor & Gary Burton – New Tango * Smiths – Strangeways Here We Come o Guns N’ Roses – Appetite for Destruction * Jesus & Mary Chain – Darklands o Ladysmith Black Mambazo – Shaka Zulu * Laibach – Opus Dei * Napalm Death – Scum * Sonic Youth – Sister * Triffids – Calenture * Jackson, Michael – Bad * Pet Shop Boys – Actually * U2 – Joshua Tree o D’Arby, Terence Trent – Introducing the Hardline According to… o Pogues – If I Should Fall from Grace with God o Cohen, Leonard – I’m Your Man o Waterboys – Fisherman’s Blues o Fishbone – Truth & Soul o Everything But the Girl – Idlewild o Living Colour - Vivid o Mudhoney – Superfuzz Bigmuff o REM – Green * Happy Mondays – Bummed * Go Betweens – 16 Lovers Lane * Cowboy Junkies – Trinity Session * Chapman, Tracy – Tracy Chapman * My Bloody Valentine – Isn’t Anything * Pixies – Surfer Rosa * Metallica – And Justice for All * Dinosaur Jr – Bug * Krause, Dagmar – Tank Battles * lang, k.d. – Shadowland * American Music Club – California * Morrissey – Viva Hate * Sonic Youth – Daydream Nation * Sugarcubes – Life’s Too Good * Yoakam, Dwight – Beuenas Noches from a Lonely Roomn * Jane’s Addiction – Nothing’s Shocking * Public Enemy – It Takes a Nation of Millions to Hold Us Back * Faith No More – Real Thing * Kravtiz, Lenny – Let Love Rule o Hooker, John Lee – Healer, the o New Order – Technique o Madonna – Like a Prayer o Queen Latifah – All Hail the Queen o Spacemen 3 – Playing with Fire o fIREHOSE – fROMOHIO o Beastie Boys – Paul’s Boutique o Young Gods – Eau Rouge, l’ * Zorn, John – Spy vs Spy: Music of Ornette Coleman * Stone Roses – Stone Roses (1st Album) * Cherry, Neneh – Raw Like Sushi * Maal, Baaba & Mansour Seck – Djam Leelii * Bush, Kate – Sensual World * The Cure – Disintegration * 808 State – 808:90 * Coldcut – What’s That Noise? * Barry Adamson – Moss Side Story * Aerosmith – Pump * Pixies – Doolittle * Bonnie Raitt – Nick of Time * Fugazi – Repeater * Soul II Soul – Club Classics: Vol One * De La Soul – 3 Feet High & Rising * Janet Jackson – Rhythm Nation 1814 * Jungle Brothers – Done by the Forces of Nature * NWA – Straight Outta Compton Anos 90 * Cocteau Twins – Heaven or Las Vegas (1990) * Shamen – En-Tact (1990) * Deee Lite – World Clique * La’s – La’s * Black Crowes – Shake Your Money Maker (1990) * Depeche Mode – Violator (1990) * Pixies – Bossanova (1990) * Megadeth – Rust in Peace * Digital Underground – Sex Packets (1990) * Pet Shop Boys – Behaviour * Happy Mondays – Pills ‘n’ Thrills and Bellyaches * George Michael – Listen Without Prejudice: Vol 1 * Neil Young – Ragged Glory (1990) * Ice Cube – AmeriKKKa’s Most Wanted * Jane’s Addiction – Ritual de lo Habitual (1990) * LL Cool J – Mama Said Knock You Out * Public Enemy – Fear of a Black Planet * Sinéad O’Connor – I Do Not Want What I Haven’t Got * A Tribe Called Quest – People’s Instinctive Travels & the Paths of Rhythm * Sonic Youth – Goo (1990) * Ride – Nowhere (1990) * My Bloody Valentine – Loveless (1991) * Nirvana – Nevermind (1991) * Crowded House – Woodface * Cypress Hill – Cypress Hill * Julian Cope – Peggy Suicide * Gang Starr – Step in the Arena * MC Solaar - Qui Sème le Vent Récolte le Tempo * Jah Wobble – Rising Above Bedlam * Red Hot Chili Peppers – Blood Sugar Sex Magik * Ice T – OG: Original Gangster * Mudhoney – Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge * Public Enemy – Apocalypse 91… Enemy Strikes Back * A Tribe Called Quest – Low End Theory * Pearl Jam – Ten * Saint Etienne – Foxbase Alpha * Sepultura – Arise * Slint – Spiderland * U2 – Achtung Baby * KLF – White Room * Massive Attack – Blue Lines * Primal Scream – Screamadelica * Teenage Fanclub – Bandwagonesque * Metallica – Metallica * Pavement – Slanted & Enchanted * Aphex Twin – Selected Ambient Works 85-92 * Arrested Development – 3 Years, 5 Months & 2 Days in the Life of... * Olomidé, Koffi – Haut de Gamme: Koweït, Rive Gauche * Morrissey – Your Arsenal * Maal, Baaba – Lam Toro * Lemonheads – It’s a Shame About Ray * Rage Against the Machine - Rage Against the Machine * Disposable Heroes of Hiphoprisy – Hypocrisy is the Greatest Luxury * lang, k.d. – Ingénue * Dr Dre – Chronic, the * R.E.M. – Automatic for the People * Pharcyde – Bizarre Ride II the… * Spiritualized – Lazer Guided Melodies * Sugar – Copper Blue * Tom Waits – Bone Machine * Sonic Youth – Dirty * Stereo MCs – Connected * Ministry – Psalm 69 (Way to Succeed and the Way to Suck Eggs) * Amos, Tori – Little Earthquakes * Ice Cube – Predator * Pantera – Vulgar Display of Power * Alice in Chains – Dirt * Cave, Nick & the Bad Seeds – Henry’s Dream, by… * Khan, Nusrat Fateh Ali – Devotional Songs * Harvey, P.J. – Dry * Suede – Suede (1st Album) * Weller, Paul – Wild Wood * Smashing Pumpkins – Siamese Dream * Auteurs – New Wave * Phair, Liz – Exile in Guyville * Afghan Whigs – Gentlemen * Mann, Aimee – Whatever * Grant Lee Buffalo – Fuzzy * Nirvana – In Utero * Jamiroquai – Emergency on Planet Earth * Pet Shop Boys – Very * Harvey, P.J. – Rid of Me * Blur – Modern Life is Rubbish * Sheryl Crow – Tuesday Night Music Club * Fall – Infotainment Scan * Wu Tang Clan – Enter the Wu Tang (36 Chambers) * Björk – Debut * Orbital – Orbital * Snoop Doggy Dogg – Doggystyle * Sebadoh – Bubble & Scrape * Boo Radleys – Giant Steps * Orbit, William – Strange Cargo: III * Method Man – Tical * Black, Frank – Teenager of the Year * Girls Against Boys – Venus Luxure No 1 Baby * Jeru the Damaja – Sun Rises in the East * Pavement – Crooked Rain, Crooked Rain * Portishead – Dummy * Sabres of Paradise – Haunted Dancehall * Nas – Illmatic * Beastie Boys – Ill Communication * Costello, Elvis – Brutal Youth * Morrissey – Vauxhall & I * TLC – CrazySexyCool * Oasis – Definitely Maybe * Soundgarden – Superunknown * Offspring – Smash * Drive Like Jehu – Yank Crime * Blur – Parklife * G Love & Special Sauce - G Love & Special Sauce (1994) * Touré, Ali Farka – Talking Timbuktu * Hole – Live Through This * Massive Attack – Protection * Manic Street Preachers – Holy Bible * Suede – Dog Man Star * Notorious BIG – Ready to Die * Buckley, Jeff – Grace * Orbital – Snivilisation * Nirvana – MTV Unplugged in New York * Nine Inch Nails – Downward Spiral * Prodigy – Music for the Jilted Generation * Green Day – Dookie * Foo Fighters – Foo Fighters (1st Album) * Garbage – Garbage (1st Album) * Nightmares on Wax – Smokers Delight * Tricky – Maxinquaye * Raekwon – Only Built 4 Cuban Linx * Smashing Pumpkins – Mellon Collie & the Infinite Sadness * Rocket from the Crypt – Scream, Dracula, Scream * Chemical Brothers – Exit Planet Dust * 2Pac – Me Against the World * Elastica – Elastica (1st Album) * Supergrass – I Should Coco * Radiohead – Bends, the * Guided by Voices – Alien Lanes * Kuti, Femi – Femi Kuti (1995) * Verve – A Northern Soul * Genius GZA – Liquid Swords * Pulp – Different Class * Leftfield – Leftism * D’Angelo – Brown Sugar * Oasis – (What’s the Story) Morning Glory? * Goldie – Timeless * Alanis Morissette – Jagged Little Pill * Screaming Trees – Dust * Super Furry Animals – Fuzzy Logic * Fatboy Slim – Better Living Through Chemistry * Dr Octagon – Dr Octagonecologyst * Stereolab – Emperor Tomato Ketchup * Tortoise – Millions Now Living Will Never Die * Beck – Odelay * Belle & Sebastian – Tigermilk * DJ Shadow – Endtroducing * Eels – Beautiful Freak * Divine Comedy – Casanova * Apple, Fiona – Tidal * Wilco – Being There * Sepultura – Roots * Adamson, Barry – Oedipus Schmoedipus * Fun Lovin’ Criminals – Come Find Yourself * Maxwell – Urban Hang Suite * Charlatans – Tellin’ Stories * Manic Street Preachers – Everything Must Go * Everything But the Girl – Walking Wounded * Cave, Nick & the Bad Seeds – Murder Ballads * Bukem, LTJ – Logical Progression * Underworld – Second Toughest in the Infants * Jon Spencer Blues Explosion – Now I Got Worry * Cardigans – First Band on the Moon * Marilyn Manson – Antichrist Superstar * Fugees – Score, the * Ash – 1977 * Belle & Sebastian – If You’re Feeling Sinister * Blur – Blur (1997) * Radiohead – OK Computer * Finley Quaye – Maverick a Strike * Elliott, Missy Misdemeanor – Supa Dupa Fly * Chemical Brothers – Dig Your Own Hole * Primal Scream – Vanishing Point * Wyatt, Robert – Shleep * Holmes, David – Let’s Get Killed * Sleater Kinney – Dig Me Out * Prodigy – Fat of the Land * Buena Vista Social Club - Buena Vista Social Club (1997) * Cave, Nick & the Bad Seeds – Boatman’s Call * Divine Comedy – A Short Album About Love * Cornershop – When I was Born for the 7th Time * Daft Punk – Homework * Williams, Robbie – Life Thru a Lens * Carey, Mariah – Butterfly * Supergrass – In it for the Money * Dylan, Bob – Time Out of Mind * Size, Roni & Reprazent – New Forms * Smith, Elliott – Either/Or * The Verve – Urban Hymns * Spiritualized – Ladies & Gentlemen, We are Floating in Space * Dandy Warhols – Dandy Warhols (1997) * Dylan, Bob – Bootleg Series Vol 4: Live 1966 1966 at Free Trade Hall, Manchester * Chao, Manu – Clandestino * Bragg, Billy & Wilco – Mermaid Avenue * Turbonegro – Apocalypse Dudes * Fatboy Slim – You’ve Come a Long Way, Baby * David Gray – White Ladder * Williams, Lucinda – Car Wheels on a Gravel Road * Pulp – This is Hardcore * Madonna – Ray of Light * Hill, Lauryn – Miseducation of... * Hole – Celebrity Skin * Mercury Rev – Deserter’s Songs * System of a Down - System of a Down (1st Album) * Queens of the Stone Age - Queens of the Stone Age (1st Album) * Air – Moon Safari * Singh, Talvin – OK * Korn – Follow the Leader * Khalèd, (Cheb) – Kenza * Kid Rock – Devil Without a Cause * Boards of Canada – Music Has the Right to Children * Suba - São Paulo Confessions * XTC – Apple Venus: Volume 1 * Skunk Anansie – Post Orgasmic Chill * Incubus – Make Yourself * Magnetic Fields – 69 Love Songs * Travis – Man Who * Slipknot – Slipknot (1st Album) * Orton, Beth – Central Reservation * Sawhney, Nitin – Beyond Skin * Death in Vegas – Contino Sessions * Moby – Play * Flaming Lips – Soft Bulletin * Les Rhymes Digitales – Darkdancer * Tigre, le – Tigre, le * Eminem – Slim Shady LP * Britney Spears – Baby One More Time * Metallica – S&M * Bonnie "Prince" Billy – I See a Darkness * Shack – HMS Fable * Basement Jaxx – Remedy * Red Hot Chili Peppers – Californication * Sigur Rós – Ágætis Byrjun Anos 2000 Categoría:Libros Categoría:Listados